kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Tokuno'o Tokumichi
Tokuno'o Tokumichi (徳尾 徳道, Tokuno'o Tokumichi; "Tokumichi Tokuno'o"), also known as "Toku2" (ニ徳, Nitoku), is an affiliated fighter within the Kengan matches. He has been an affiliated fighter for around five years but "retires" frequently due to his primary occupation as a professional writer.Chapter 20 (Omega)Chapter 23 (Omega) Appearance Nitoku is a languid-looking man with a muscular frame, messy dark hair that falls loosely on his head, indolent-looking eyes and a very light sprinkling facial hair above his lip and on his chin. During battle, he appears to wear loose-fitting dark-coloured yukata over shorts spats. When not fighting, Nitoku wears a small pair of spectacles. Personality He appears to have a relaxed personality, similar to Hatsumi Sen, and, befitting his occupation, Nitoku is an articulate and sharp individual. He is also shrewd, managing to coax out information regarding the contest between the Kengan Association and Purgatory from Yamashita Kazuo. Due to being a professional writer, he often questions why he returns to fighting after his "retirements". History Nitoku went to college in Russia to study literature and while there, he learned sambo. Debuting as a professional writer after graduating, his career failed to take off; needing a side job that would allow him continue writing, Nitoku entered the Kengan matches on a friend's recommendation. At some point before the most recent Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Nitoku fought against Kanoh Agito. Despite giving Agito an extremely difficult fight, Nitoku was defeated and forced into rehabilitation for six months from the wounds sustained in the fight.Chapter 22 (Omega) Plot Having recently come back into the Kengan matches as a freelance fighter, Nitoku faced off against Yuzaki Mumon, a new fighter and former Purgatory gladiator. With their fight beginning, they were initially even until Nitoku put him in an armbar. With Yuzaki freeing himself and utilizing his special technique, Nitoku soon disabled Yuzaki by cracking his knee with a kneebar, giving The Ghost his first defeat. After the fight (and Toyoda Idemitsu's appearance), Nitoku subtly discerned that there would be an upcoming match between the Kengan Association and Purgatory. With Kazuo asking for him to join their roster, Nitoku promptly declined, reasoning that the fight money from his match would be enough to sustain him for the current time. Having blown through his fight money and sending Kazuo a distress call as a result (because he couldn't cover his bill), he announced he would represent the Kengan Association to Kazuo and Sayaka. Noticing Ryuki reading his current work, he asked the young man for his honest opinion, but was left visibly slumped after Ryuki gave a brutally honest response. Power & Abilities Despite only having 9 wins over the course of five years (due to taking long gaps between his matches), Nitoku is indeed an incredibly powerful martial artist. Imai Cosmo stated that he would have made it pretty far in the most recent Kengan Annihilation Tournament if he had entered. Despite eventually losing, he was able to push Kanoh Agito to the brink in their fight prior to the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, highlighting how powerful Nitoku is. In his fight against Yuzaki Mumon, he was able to circumvent the man's Foresight-nullifying technique after seeing it only once before cruising to victory. The core of Nitoku's fighting style is Sambo with Cosmo mentioning that he has never seen anyone match Nitoku in hard submissions in either public or underground fights.Chapter 21 (Omega) Nitoku's martial arts genius meant that despite learning sambo after the age of 20, he went from no martial arts experience to a top-class martial artist in less than ten years. Technique(s) *'Cross Arm Breaker' (腕ひしぎ 十字固め, Udehishigi Jūjikatame): A powerful armbar that Nitoku used in his fight against Yuzaki. *'Rotating Kneebar' (回転式膝十字, Kaiten-shiki Hizajūji): A powerful kneebar that Nitoku used to shatter Yuzaki's left knee. Notes & Trivia *He has a habit of suddenly announcing his retirement before making a return. This is because he lives on the bare minimum financially, then focuses on writing. Nitoku only enters another match when he runs out of money. *Nitoku has released five novels under the pen name, "Onomichi Nitoku" ( , Onomichi Nitoku; "Nitoku Onomichi"), but they have all flopped. Unsurprisingly, he becomes visibly depressed when his work is criticised, as shown when Ryuki gave him some brutally honest feedback on his latest writings.Chapter 42 (Omega) References Navigation Category:Omega Characters Category:Male Category:Affiliated Fighter